


Demonic Dealings

by Grayson Sheldon (FleetSparrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Pregnancy, Demons, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/Grayson%20Sheldon
Summary: You are the creature that gets summoned at a slumber party.
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Demonic Dealings

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt.

You are the creature that gets summoned at a slumber party.

When the smoke of your entrance clears, you see six coeds sitting in front of you, staring at your massive red bulk. The ceiling and roof of this building is gone, nothing but void above you to compensate for how endlessly gigantic you are. You are simultaneously above them and right down on their level.

How flimsy humans are, how fragile.

Your enormous hands twitch at your sides as you stare down at them. Their leader is staring at you with amazement, the others with fear. You spread your legs and six cocks spring into existence, three across, two down.

One for each.

It takes no time for them to strip down, especially with your Glamour in place. They’re dripping wet and hungry for it.

You scoop up three of them and set them upside-down on your top row of cocks. With your other hand, you shove the remaining three down, mouth first, on your bottom row.

One hand holds three up, the other pushes three down.

You hold them steady as you fuck their throats. You allow them breath, stretching into them deeper than any human could. The void echoes with the sounds of sex.

You roar as you come, drowning them.

When you pull them off, the humans moan, unearthly semen dripping from their jaws. They beg you to fuck them. Righting the top three and lifting the bottom, your cocks rearrange themselves into a single line. With one thrust, your cocks impale their pussies.

Moans and groans fill the air around you. Your cocks plunge deep into their wombs, filling them in a way only demons can. You have no interest in humans as a species, except as incubators for spawn.

Finally, you come again. The bellow you make shatters the stars. Your cocks pump each human full of demon seed, planting a new demon or two into each.

With their bellies full of cum, you pull them off and lay them down on the ground. They will remember this only as a dream. But they will see their shame in the months to follow.

As you restore their reality, you turn, aware of a new presence behind you.

This is She. The human who summoned you.

You bend to one knee, bowing your head.

She touches your horns, first the left, then the right.

She has no fear.

She has had Her revenge.

You press one huge claw to Her forehead, burning a painless mark into Her soul. No other demon may touch Her.

She is yours.

You are Hers.

You return to the Hell from whence you came and wait for Her commands again.


End file.
